


all my friends are bread

by heavenlyasylum



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlyasylum/pseuds/heavenlyasylum
Summary: moonsun drabbles





	1. supposedly, a movie date

Yongsun had no idea how she ended up in a couch with Byulyi, watching “The Handmaiden” for the tenth time. Yes, Yongsun loves the movie. I mean, she’s a lesbian and ‘The Handmaiden’ is probably the best lesbian movie out there. Of course she loves it.

 

But after watching it for the tenth time in a week, she couldn’t stand it anymore. It doesn’t help that Byulyi basically narrates the whole movie while it’s playing.

 

“I love this part!” The raven-haired beside Yongsun shouted excitedly.

 

“You’ve been saying that since the movie started playing, Byul.” Yongsun rolled her eyes and retracted the slender arms wrapped around her waist as she got up.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” As if on cue, Byulyi pressed the pause button, “The movie isn’t done yet and you promised to watch with me.”

 

“But we’ve seen this movie since it was released to the public!”

 

“Doesn’t make it any less good. Remember that you promised to watch this with me.”

 

Yongsun wanted to scowl at the younger, but seeing how her eyes are pleading and that small pout she’s doing, Yongsun knew. She knew that she couldn’t resist Byulyi no matter what.

 

“Damn it.”

 

Byulyi instantly pulled Yongsun to sit back on the couch and hugged her tight, as though she’s going to lose her any second.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Just so you know, you’re going to spend half of your allowance to treat me tteokbokki for a week.” The brunette huffed childishly.

 

Byulyi didn’t protest, though. She thought that Yongsun looks cute when she’s being a whiny baby. Honestly, even if Yongsun didn’t ask to treat her tteokbokki, Byulyi would still do it anyway.

 

She wouldn’t want to miss the sight of Yongsun happily eating the spicy rice cakes, not noticing sauce on the side of her mouth.

 

And Byulyi, being the thoughtful woman she is, would wipe it for her. Yongsun on the other hand would end up being flustered by the sudden action and would playfully hit Byulyi to cover up her flushed cheeks.

 

The raven-haired woman snapped out of her train of thoughts when she felt Yongsun moving out of her embrace.

 

“Hey, I already agreed to treat you tteokbokki. You can’t leave me.”

 

Yongsun chuckled at how pouty Byulyi can be.

 

“While you were daydreaming, I asked if you wanted to order something and you replied with a hum, silly.” The brunette said, dialing on her phone.

 

“Your treat?”

 

“Of course. Didn’t you ask me to pay for your taxi because you’re stupid and you forgot your wallet in your apartment?” Yongsun placed her phone on the table and went back to the couch.

 

“My girlfriend is so reliable.” Byulyi went ahead and grabbed Yongsun’s waist and made her sit on her lap, “I think I should marry you.”

 

“First, yes, I am reliable.” The brunette pecked Byulyi’s lips, “Second, you should.”

 

“Hmm. I will.” Byulyi chased after the latter’s lips until their playful kisses turned into a passionate make-out session.

 

Yongsun was sick of the movie after seeing it with Byulyi for a couple of times.

 

But Yongsun would never get tired on how they always end up making out while watching it.


	2. black coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byulyi wanted to look cool so she orders black coffee.

Some people believe that black coffee drinkers are sophisticated, mature, and responsible. Or so what they assumed them to be.

 

Yongsun was one of those few people who believes that assumption. Of course, being a non-black coffee drinker, she thinks that those people who can endure the strong, bitter taste of it are amazing. Regardless if they're sophisticated or not.

 

Well, not until a certain customer who always order black coffee makes that weird, unpleasant face whenever she drinks it.

 

At first, Yongsun thought she gave the customer a bad coffee and wanted to apologize. But after a few days and it continued, she started to think that maybe the customer wanted to pull off this demeanor of being a 'cool black coffee drinker', in which she miserable failed to do so.

 

Yongsun politely gave the order to the raven-haired customer and went back to the counter, closely watching her. As soon as she sees the familiar grimace, Yongsun finally gathered up enough courage to confront the woman.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

Byulyi jolted and most spit out the coffee to the woman standing in front of her table. To save her last drop of composure, Byulyi quickly fixed herself.

 

"Y-Yes?" The raven-haired woman gently wiped the non-existent coffee stains on her lips.

 

"Not that I was watching you or anything but is there something wrong with the coffee? You seem to not like it."

 

For a moment, the customer didn't answer. She just kept on looking at Yongsun and back to the cup of coffee for a good three minutes. Yongsun got annoyed.

 

"If there's something wrong with it, I can always give you something else."

 

Just before the barista could take the cup of coffee, Byulyi instantly stopped her hands.

 

"No, don't. There's nothing wrong with the coffee," The raven haired woman said softly, lowering her head, "I just don't really like black coffee. I actually want to drink a basic caramel macchiato."

 

Yongsun couldn't help but laugh at how ironic the latter's situation is. The raven haired woman rubbed her nape because of embarrassment.

 

"You see me as a total idiot now, don't you?" Byulyi laughed awkwardly in between the barista's melifluous giggles.

 

"Aside from being a loser, yes, I definitely do." Yongsun said trying to suppress the laughter.

 

The honest reply made Byulyi sad. After all the things she did in order to be deemed as a cool woman, it all came to a conclusion that she just made a fool out of herself.

 

Yongsun noticed the frown on Byulyi's face, "No, no. I don't mean it like it's a bad thing! I think you look cute."

 

"Really?" The customer said in an overly excited voice that surprised Yongsun.

 

"You're funny. If you don't mind me asking, why do you always order black coffee if you don't like it?"

 

The barista's question made Byulyi blush in embarrassment. She tried to avoid Yongsun's curious gaze by looking at the cup.

 

"It's stupid. I don't want to embarrass myself further." Byulyi muttered softly, almost like she was whispering.

 

"Hmm. Well, I should probably go back to work."

 

Before Yongsun could make a step, Byulyi stopped her immediately.

 

"No- Wait!"

 

"Yes, do you need anything?"

 

The raven-haired woman sighed. "I wanted to look cool." She said, covering her face.

 

"You what?" The barista was utterly annoyed and confused.

 

"I said I wanted to look cool.." Byulyi swallowed the last ounce of courage she had, "..In front of you."

 

For while, Yongsun tried processing what Byulyi just said, but she couldn't get a grasp on why.

 

"You went all that trouble just so you can look cool in front of me?"

 

"Affirmative."

 

Beads of sweat started forming on Byulyi's forehead even though it was really cold inside the cafe. It didn't go unnoticed by the barista, so she instinctively wiped the latter's forehead with her clean handkerchief.

 

"Can I ask why?" Yongsun asked, placing the handkerchief in her pocket.

 

With that, Byulyi froze. It's as if her system suddenly halted. But seeing Yongsun's intense gaze and waiting stance made her go for it.

 

"Because I think you look cute and pretty whenever you smile at the customers. You look hot when you're so concentrated on making coffee, it's like watching an artist in work. And I think that you're the most beauti-"

 

"You're rambling." Yongsun giggled. The latter's eyes widened, but her mouth started forming a smile as Yongsun continues to laugh.

 

"I'm sorry. What I meant to say was I like you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually started writing this last week, but i forgot to finish it. i'm sorry in advance. 
> 
> *sorry for the typos and grammatical errors. i'll try to proofread if i have time.
> 
> Please do comment below~


	3. spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You didn't have to."

Yongsun always have this instinct of choosing Byulyi over anything. She also made this mental note of saving a spot beside her whenever Byulyi's late for class.

 

"Over here, Byul."

 

"You shouldn't have."

 

"I know, but I wanted to."

 

Byulyi always tell her not to bother doing it, but the older knows how much she secretly loves it. Based on the faint blush on her cheeks and the smile she shyly returns, Yongsun knows. Which is why she doesn't stop.

 

They decided to meet in a quaint bistro after years of not hearing from each other. Byulyi was the first one to contact the older right after she got the number from Hyejin.

 

"It took you five years to collect your thoughts and feelings." Hyejin nagged, sliding the piece of paper in front of Byulyi.

 

"I was also busy fixing my life. This isn't just me battling with my own thoughts."

 

"I understand, but a simple goodbye wouldn't have hurt, right?"

 

She kept mum because Hyejin was right. Byulyi doesn't know how to answer the question. Until now, she doesn't have an answer to give, even if she's minutes away from meeting Yongsun again.

 

Byulyi started panicking when she saw a familiar figure entering the bistro. She fixed her hair and place her hand on the table, not noticing that the woman she's been waiting for already took the seat across her.

 

"Hey."

 

Byulyi froze at the gentle voice coming across her. She shifted her gaze in front and was left in awe when her eyes met Yongsun's.

 

"Byul, are you okay?"

 

Hearing that, Byulyi snapped back to reality and tried organizing her thoughts quickly.

 

"Y-Yes, I'm fine."

 

Yongsun nodded, glancing at the counter.

 

"I already ordered your favourite milkshake."

 

"Byul, you didn't have to."

 

"It's okay."

 

They both fell in silence even thought the waiter already came to serve their orders. Byulyi didn't know what to say and she was having an internal battle in her head. Sure, she wanted to apologize to Yongsun and maybe fix their broken relationship, but seeing how fine Yongsun looks, she started thinking twice if it's a good a idea.

 

It took a while before Yongsun started to get impatient and just break the dead air between them.

 

"Byul, if you have something to say, better tell me now. I don't have all day."

 

Byulyi didn't miss the hint of annoyance in Yongsun's voice, so she took a deep breath and prepared herself.

 

"I just wanted to apologize for reaching out to you just now after five years. I don't know how to explain my side on why I did it, but I hope you'll understand." She said softly.

 

"You have nothing to apologize for, Byul. I just wished you stopped by and bid farewell to me before you left."

 

"You don't know how much I wanted to say goodbye to you," Byulyi whispered. "It took me kept walking back and forth in front of your door, Yongsun. I wanted to tell you, really."

 

"Then why didn't you?" Yongsun said, her pitch getting higher by the second. All the anger she locked for five years started to creep out of the box.

 

"Because I know that you'd ask me to stay and I don't have the heart to say no to you, Yong." Byulyi cracked, trying to hide her teary eyes.

 

"So that's how you badly wanted to leave?"

 

"That's not what I'm saying-"

 

"Then what, Moon Byulyi? What are you trying to say? Be straightforward and stop giving me something ambiguous!" Yongsun exclaimed, gaining some looks from the customers.

 

"I love you, Yongsun. I love you." Byulyi couldn't stop her tears from falling so she just let it be. "It was so hard for me to leave you behind but I had to. I never had enough courage to say goodbye to you because one word from you would immediately throw away my decision to leave and just stay with you."

 

Upon hearing those words, Yongsun's anger faltered. She never expected Byulyi to say those.

 

"Byul..."

 

"It's okay, Yong."

 

"No, Byul, I'm deeply sorry."

 

Yongsun grabbed her handkerchief and wiped Byulyi's tears. The latter took this as an opportunity to hold Yongsun's hand. Taken by surprised, the older halted her action and stared ay Byulyi.

 

"Byul, you know we can't, right?" Yongsun retracted her hand from Byulyi's hold and went to sit properly.

 

"I know. Hyejin told me."

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"You don't have to be." Byulyi returned a slight smile.

 

"I love you, Byul."

 

"I know you do." She muttered. "Just not in a way I do."

 

Yongsun couldn't think of a better reply, so she tried to avoid making an eye contact with Byulyi as she started fixing her things. Byulyi noticed this and spoke.

 

"Aren't you going to invite me before you leave?"

 

Yongsun stopped fumbling with her bag and finally glanced back at the latter.

 

"Do you want to go?"

 

"I don't see why not." Byulyi chuckled.

 

The brunette took out a shiny envelope and gave it to Byulyi.

 

"The details are there. I hope to see you, Byul."

 

"I'll be there."

 

Yongsun nodded and grabbed her bag, bidding Byulyi a farewell. The latter watched as Yongsun leave her alone. She opened the envelope and traced the familiar names that were written on it.

 

"Kim Yongsun and Jung Wheein." She smiled.

 

As soon as Byulyi reached her house, she promptly went to hear bed room and cried her heart out. She let her tears flow like a river until she was exhausted and fell asleep.

 

Byulyi always told Yongsun not to bother saving a spot beside her whenever she comes late, but now, she wished that Yongsun saved her a spot in her heart even though it took Byulyi five years to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so y'all thought I wouldn't write angst anymore? Ha!
> 
> Anyway, I wrote this in a whim so I'm really sorry if there are a lot of typos and grammatical errors.
> 
> *Please do comment your thoughts below~


	4. will you still be here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Byul, you hate coffee."

Byulyi was always anxious. She tried to hide it from the older woman, but Yongsun could see through her eyes. She knew this, considering that they've been together for almost three years.

 

Yongsun once told Byulyi that she was an open book; said that her eyes instantly give everything away that's why Byulyi couldn't never lie about anything. 

 

Or maybe she could. 

 

(But Yongsun would eventually find out the truth. She always did.)

 

It's one of their usual nights together; Byulyi resting her head on Yongsun's head comfortably, and the latter reading some thriller novel from one of her book collections.

 

"Byul, it's 11pm. Go to sleep." Yongsun muttered softly, looking down at the blonde.

 

"I drank two cups of coffee earlier. I can't sleep." The latter reasoned, embracing Yongsun tighter.

 

Yongsun sighed and placed her book on the bedside table.

 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

 

"What do you mean?" Byulyi innocently answered, moving off from Yongsun to her pillow.

 

"You've been drinking a lot of coffee."

 

"What are you talking about, Yong? Is there something wrong with me drinking coffee?" The latter said jokingly, making Yongsun frown. 

 

"Byul, you hate coffee."

 

The blonde got caught. It's not like she didn't expect that Yongsun would catch her drift, but how the girl manages to always notice the little things make Byulyi's heart flutter.

 

"It's ridiculous." She whined.

 

"It's not ridiculous if it's about you." Yongsun cupped Byulyi's cheeks and placed a gentle kiss on her nose. "You know I'm all ears when you need me to, right?"

 

The blonde nodded. She pondered a bit whether she should open the topic to Yongsun or just brush it off like how she's been doing the past few days.

 

Yongsun knew that the latter was hesitating based on her expression alone. Despite that, she waited for Byulyi.

 

"Remember last week when we visited your relatives?" The blonde started.

 

"Hmm. What about it? Did someone say something bad to you?" Yongsun's tone change as she grabbed Byulyi's hand and held it tight.

 

"No, silly. From what I remember, they all loved me." Byulyi giggled, kissing the back of Yongsun's hand.

 

"Then what is it?"

 

Byulyi stared at Yongsun's curious face and smiled to herself. She was happy that Yongsun was genuinely curious on what bothered her. It reassured the blonde that Yongsun truly cares for her.

 

"Well, I went out that day to pick up some stuff from the market, right?"

 

"Yeah. I wanted to go with you but you told me not to." The older pouted. 

 

"Because it was cold that day and I didn't want you to get sick." Byulyi gave a quick peck on Yongsun's lips, "Anyway, I went to see a fortune teller that day."

 

Yongsun gave Byulyi a confused look before she started to laugh. The blonde expected it so she stopped explaining until Yongsun was done.

 

"Are you serious?" 

 

"I know it sounds like I'm making things up, but that old woman begged me to try it. She said she haven't had lunch yet so I agreed."

 

Yongsun couldn't help but smile at how kind-hearted her girlfriend can be. But it still puzzled her that Byulyi actually agreed to a fortune teller.

 

"Don't you hate those things, though? I mean you always tell me how science can unlock everything and that life isn't predetermined."

 

"I know. I would've brushed off what the old woman said if it wasn't - bothersome." Byulyi's voice went softer. Yongsun suddenly noticed the vulnerability in the latter's eyes when she said those.

 

"What exactly did she say then?"

 

"She told me that a very special person would abandon me." Byulyi almost choked saying those last words. "She didn't exactly tell when or what that person's initials are, but ever since then I couldn't stop thinking what if you're the one she's pertaining to?" 

 

The blonde tried to look away from Yongsun's gaze, hiding her shiny eyes. Byulyi didn't want Yongsun to see her crying over such matter that she, herself find ridiculous.

 

"Hey, look at me." Yongsun lifted Byulyi's chin and gave her the most reassuring smile she can give. 

 

"Is that why you've been drinking a lot of coffee and staying up late until I fall asleep?"

 

"Yes. I felt like you're going to abandon me so I wanted to make sure that I'm awake to stop you." The blonde replied, almost whispering. Her voice sounfed hoarse, it's as if she's trying to stop herself from crying. 

 

(And she was indeed trying.)

 

"Your worries has something to do with the past too, right?"

 

Byulyi nodded slowly. Of course Yongsun would know that this issue has something more too it. It involves what occured before. Something that Byulyi and Yongsun try to avoid. 

 

"Look, I know how inevitable it is to connect what happened before to this," Yongsun held Byulyi's hand tightly, "But please know that I'm never leaving your side again."

 

The blonde couldn't stop herself from tearing up. It's been a while since they properly talked about the dark days of their relationship. In fact, they haven't really talked about it. Hearing those reassuring words from Yongsun made Byulyi's worries go for a while.

 

"I'm sorry you have to put up with me. It's just that I still have nightmares about how you left before. And as of it wasn't enough torture, the fortune teller just had to say that someone will abandon me." 

 

Yongsun reached out to wipe Byulyi's tears with her hand. She understood what the latter is going through and the fact that she's partly the reason why Byulyi's anxious is hurting her.

 

"You don't have to apologize for anything, okay? It's not your fault in the first place." The older embraced Byulyi. She hoped that her warmth would give Byulyi the comfort she needed. 

 

"I know I - We've done stupid things in the past. I'm well aware how I left you broken and dumbfounded. But I came back, didn't I?" Yongsun kissed the top of the blonde's head, "I came back for you, Byulyi. I realized that I couldn't live without you. I asked for forgiveness and we rekindled our love. I promised you I won't leave anymore, Byul."

 

The older pulled out from the embrace, facing Byulyi's vulnerable state. Yongsun intertwined their fingers together and kissed it. 

 

"I'm here, Byul. I'll always be here." She reassured.

 

The blonde nodded and leaned to give Yongsun a sweet kiss, despite her wet cheeks because of the tears. The older chuckled and use the blanket to wipe the dampness from the latter's cheeks before she went ahead and gave it a peck.

 

"Go to sleep now, Byul." Yongsun said, embracing the blonde once again.

 

"Will you still be here when I wake up?"

 

"I will."

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first one. Please do leave your thoughts below. 
> 
> *Sorry for the typos/ grammatical erros.  
> *i can't think of a better title for this collection


End file.
